Nicole and Derrick: The untold Story
by Ariana145
Summary: We all know of Lily and James Potter but what about their friends? Based off of Allaray's story Who can be the judge of that? OC/OC


**Nicole and Derrick: The untold story**

**Summary: We all know of Lily and James Potter but what about their friends?**

**Disclaimer: Some of the characters are owned by J.K. Rowling other's by a fanfiction writer Allaray, I've asked her permission and she's allowed me to use it.**

* * *

Nicole looked up and down the train it was getting ready to leave. This was her seventh year and she was more excited than ever. She couldn't wait to get back to her friends Monica VonBergan and Josie Shlubcan. She had others too but these where her closest, the ones who knew all of her secrets. She waved goodbye to her tear streaked mother and to-tough-to-cry-father and headed off to where she actually belonged.

Derrick was seated with his Quidditch companions and chatting about the new year. How they were going to defeat Syltherin and win the house cup for it was the last year and they were going to make the best of it.

James Potter, the chaser, was talking with Lily Evans when Derrick noticed Nicole Anderson walking by. She looked way different than last year. She lost the braces, glasses, and hair in some type of ponytail. But instead had her long wavy blonde hair to the middle of her back, her bright blue eyes shining pearly white teeth. Nicole caught his gazed and waved but he just stared on until she was out of sight

" Oi, Derrick, you there. She's not the Quaffle." Sirius laughed

"Oh don't bother him, he's in love, too bad he turned her down last year." Frank explained trying to keep the laugh out of his face. This was true though, Nicole did approach him last year to go out Hogsmeade for coffee but he turned her down for Dorcas Meadows who said yes but ended in disaster with food poisoning.

Nicole was waiting for the castle to come into that perfect view when Monica walked into the compartment

"Did you see him staring at you; he looked as though he was dumbfounded. Suppose because you changed a whole lot over the summer, now you're hotter than me and that's saying something." Nicole only smiled, because she had seen his stare. Why would he do that if he had turned her down last year when she did ask him out for drinks? She had no clue but did not want to find out because she was over him.

"I really don't care about him anymore," Nicole said nonchalantly looking out the window.

"Oh yeah right, that just shows in your diary." Josie giggled.

"You read my diary, Josie where did you find it!" Nicole practically yelled feeling like jumping out of her seat.

"Your brother told me, it was tapped under your desk." Josie said still smiling.

"Bradley knows where my diary is?" Nicole said suddenly, realizing all he must've read. She blushed a deep rose red. "Oh My God I can't believe you!" Nicole said in disbelief.

"Sorry, it was really interesting," Josie said with a grin.

"Really the nerve of you," Nicole slumped against her seat. "I ought to hex you into next week."

"You're too nice," Monica said self-assuredly. "I don't see why Derrick wouldn't want you."

* * *

Derrick came back from his daze, soon as James walked into their compartment to chat "Boy's, I think I scored a point with Lily." He claimed smirking.

"Well you're lucky there mate, Derrick here just lost about 100 off of the love boat." Sirius grinned. James all of the sudden looked suspiciously at Derrick.

James tried to keep a straight face but if you looked at his eyes you would know he was up to mischief. He held his hand up, and waved it along with his words. "Details, Details…"

Frank says, "Well you remember Nicole Anderson right from last year. Braces, Glasses, braided hair?"

James nodded. "He turned her down last year but you should've seen his face when she walked by just now." Frank said.

"It was like you, James, seeing Lily Evans in a bathing suit," Sirius said pointedly. James went a little red in the face.

Derrick frowned, "Really guys you don't have to gang up on me."

"We're not, we're just saying…" Frank trailed off.

* * *

Nicole was fingering her new wand when Hogwarts came into view over the rolling mountains. It was as beautiful as ever shining and sparkly, its white marble like stone reflecting off the sun. Nicole looked as the sight whipped from view.

"You quit potions this year?" Monica asked Nicole absentmindedly.

"No, I like it." Nicole said still fingering her wand.

"Oh, ya that's right, You and the slug have an alliance." Monica said.

"It's not my fault he invites me to those parties, quite frankly I'm surprised he does I'm a muggle born." Nicole stated and they left it at that. She decided to go out and mingle with others, but to only trip and on top of none other than Derrick Thompsan. This is just what she needed her crush holding her around the waist and a red face.

" Careful there Nikki, how have you been?" he questioned like nothing have ever happened between them

"So you remember my nick name jack ass do you?" She narrowed her eyes, how can he just talk to her like this, he and his other friends treated her like dirt the year before.

"Whoa, sorry, jeez just trying to start a conversation. How was your summer break?" Derrick pushed on

"Fine, just glad to be back here." Nicole stated, hoping she didn't jinx herself by saying this. "Why are you even talking to me, from what I remember, you told me to go back to my muggle family and never come back?"

"Oh, err…I was…just…please… um… can we talk about this later, please." Derrick stuttered slightly taken aback. He had not expected her to go all viper on him like that. He honestly did feel bad about all of the harsh words he and his friends said to Nicole last year. He wanted to make up for it and really wanted to be her friend.

"Man up and take some charge Derrick," Nicole spat glaring at him.

Derrick was at a loss for words, why was she being so harsh? He stuttered not able to come up with a word to say. "Honestly Derrick, how can you expect me to forgive you just like that? All you had to do was say you didn't want to go out with me." With that Nicole stormed away leaving Derrick flabbergasted.


End file.
